Beauty Or Beast Revamp
by Lament for a broken heart
Summary: I know I have changed this story many times but this is the version i am happy with. It's still Yori being made by Bishop and then escaping and getting caught be a Triceraton invader but I changed a few things so here! Onesided TraximusxOC now an OCxOC


_The darkness seemed to cradle her in it's folds as she floated through the endless vacuum of her unconscious mind; nothing mattered here, nothing could get her here, she was finally safe. There she stayed for seventy long years, in a stasis that would not be interrupted. HE would make sure of it. The man who haunted her every waking moment and tormented her as she slept. The man in the black coat surrounded by scientists with their machines and scalpels; looming over her like vultures devouring a carcass. Every day since before she could remember they would change her, every day she went back to her cell looking different from before. Until there wasn't anything left of the beautiful woman who would have given anything for an adventure. Now, she would give anything for her old life back. The only thing she had now was her mind, and that was slowly being torn away by the daily insanity of her "life". How she longed for freedom, she craved the rolling country hills that she had forsaken for the bright and noisy city. But more than that she yearned for death, the ultimate release. And it seemed she would have her wish, until her eighty-ninth birthday. _

The underground base shook as the earth trembled from the explosives the enemy had planted throughout the city of New York. Were they so desperate to find that strange robot that they would destroy an entire planet? I watched the scientists scurry back and forth through the lab like mice or roaches, the whole scene was rather amusing and I laughed childishly as one of the newer recruits dropped a box in his rushed walk and was scolded by one of his peers. The aged man grumpily stocked off after he had finished yelling and the young man nervously peeked over at my cell, probably hoping to catch a glance at the strange specimen that every one seemed so afraid of. You can blame THAT little incident on agent Bishop, he over injected me with a serum that was supposed to increase my strength ten fold –when I was already insanely strong in the first place- and my body reacted adversely to the foreign contaminant and I lost control. And even though I regained control a few minutes later the old base was in shambles and we had to move the operation and I was locked up for being "unstable".

The Boy continued to stare into the blackness that I knew he would not be able to see through with his naked eyes like I could. Then slowly he inched forward until he was barely a foot away from my cage. Deciding I would humor him, I stepped into the light and stared directly at him. I heard him swallow loudly as he stumbled back away from the bars. I laughed and shook my head as he approached me again with his gun raised in front of him protectively.

"W-what are you?"

"Wouldn't YOU like to know." I snapped as he prodded my arm with the tip of his gun and before her could yank it away I bent it up to face him instead. He screamed girlishly as sprinted away and I grinned wolfishly at the keycard that now rested in the orange palm of my four-fingered hand. The idiot didn't even notice I had stuck the end of my tail in his pocket, what a great minion. Weaving my thin arm in between the bars I swiped the card through the scanner and threw the door open. One of my guards screamed and ran while the other stood his ground and fired a couple of rounds at me. He gasped as the bullets bounced off and fell uselessly to the floor and ran when I advanced.

The red warning lights flashed bright as I sprinted down the halls of the earth defense force's base of operations. My bare feet slapped on the cold metal tile and my ragged short skirt whipped around my legs. I yanked off the nonexistent shirt I had been wearing and threw it aside so I was running through the hall in just my old undershirt while I turned the corner and threw open the door in front of me. A closet. Shrugging I dug through until I found a shirt that was a few sizes to big for me and threw it on. It was probably an employee's. Slamming the door I pivoted on my heel and sprinted back down the way I had came and turned away from the lab. I felt relief flood my system as I the exit came into my line of vision. Freedom sweet freedom!! I heard a loud beeping and the hiss of compressed air being released and my blood froze. The large doors that had been left sitting open for the transition of equipment were now closing right in front of me!! Feeling a burst of energy I charged forward and barley managed to slip through the tight space that remained.

I ran through the crowds of screaming people and no one seemed to notice a six foot salamander girl so I figured something BAD was happening. I ran as fast as I could down the wide street full of panicked civilians and some how managed to get all the way to Central Park without incident. Well… mostly. I screamed as an explosion rocketed me right into the broad back of Triceraton invader and I rolled across the sidewalk. The HUGE prehistoric invader stared down at me with a very surprised expression on his atmosphere converter covered face. After I managed to stagger to my feet I jumped as he pointed some sort of scanner at my face. The Triceraton smirked as the scanner beeped loudly and glowed bright yellow. I yelped as he snatched me up by my waist and threw me over his shoulder. I bounced up and down rapidly as he jogged across the street into the main park and up to what looked like some sort of frater. He leaped up the ramp and threw me to the open space in the middle that I assumed was for prisoners next to what looked like a five foot something turtle wearing a purple mask.

"Okay what the hell is going on?!" I barked crudely into the face of the Triceraton that had brought me here. I did NOT like this. He glared down at me and raised his hand as if preparing to strike me.

"Silence wretch!! Or I will-"

"You'll WHAT dino breath?! Kill me with your horrible body odor?! Ooohh I'm sooo scared!!" I mock cowered and I snickered as his face turned a deep tomato red and his shaking hands clenched into fists. I lurched as a thick hand wrapped around my wrist and jerked me away from were the now RED orange Triceraton's fist had been thrust into the ship's floor. He howled in pain and cradled his bleeding hand in his other while the other soldiers laughed and pointed. I too laughed from my place on the floor as I felt some one tap my head with one claw and I craned my neck to look at the soldier standing behind me. He was a dark shade of gray with a large black splotch on his snout and lining his frill, his eyes were the same milky white as the others, and he wore the same black and white uniform as the other soldiers. He appeared to be older then the others and his presence was one that demanded respect to any one that saw him. I stared dumb struck as he bent down to my level since I only came up to about his chest and offered me a warm smile.

"Hey there Darlin', 'm name's Sludge, wha's yers?" His voice had a thick southern drawl and I almost laughed, but caught my self quickly.

"Yori sir." He seemed to like my reply, patting my head fondly as his smile widened.

"Well ain't you cute!!" I stared at him for a moment longer before shrugging it off and looking around the ship that from the tremors I was feeling had already taken off. The walls were lined with Triceraton soldiers except for the ten or so foot space in front of the ramp and the space in the middle. What a way to travel.

I yelped as my chin was jerked up and a dusty orange snout was shoved inches from my own. His face was stony and cold as he stared me down with my face still in his grip and I couldn't help but stare at the jagged scar above his right eye. He let out a sort of growling snort in my face and lifted me off the ground by my head.

"What are YOU looking at?!"

"Zed!! Knock it off!!" Sludge barked at the larger Triceraton who was looking at me like I had just called his mother ugly and kicked him in his… never mind. Zed glared heatedly at Sludge but did not comply with his demands and continued to hold me hostage. As I began to feel light headed from lack of oxygen a large brown-orange hand clamped down on Zed's forearm and squeezed. Zed roared in pain and snatched his arm back away from both my rescuer and me as I heard a gruesome snap. A pair of thick arms wrapped around my waist and I was pressed securely to some one chest before I could hit the ground.

"Orion…" Zed hissed to the Triceraton holding me while he cradled his probably broken arm. Orion snorted and set me down gently on my feet next to Sludge who instantly started fussing over my severely bruised neck –not that you could even see it that well with how dark my skin is. I paid him little mind as I stared up at Orion in awe. He stood about a foot over me with thick muscle coating his entire body, but not overly so. Subtle yet deadly described him quite nicely. Picking my jaw up off the ground I flinched as Zed drove his free hand into Orion's abdomen. Orion didn't even flinch and pushed Zed into one of the chairs lining the wall.

"Sit down." Orion growled down his snout at Zed who hunkered down in the seat; shaking like a leaf.

I couldn't avert my eyes as Orion's pail ones bore into mine almost like he was hypnotizing me. Slowly he raised one of his enormous hands and plucked a small piece of what looked like dirt out of my now wild mane of hair. I stared at him blankly as he turned around abruptly and reclaimed his seat against the far wall. After that the trip was pretty eventless… unless you count when Sludge fell out of his seat and knocked most of the others out of theirs. Good times, good times.

I yawned loudly from my place on the cold floor next to the bandana clad turtle; earning a few chuckles and some raised eye ridges from the rest of the passengers. Stretching my taunt muscles I couldn't resist a look at the Triceraton who had brought me onto the ship and tried to squish me. Zed was still in the same seat Orion had shoved him into but was now turned away from every one with his arms crossed over his chest and his lower lip sticking out in a pout. And it was **adorable**!! I had to keep myself from leaping at him as I continued to stare and he seemed to notice. He slowly glanced my way and scowled at me. Throwing my long hair over my shoulder I threw a wink his way and snickered as he jerked his head the other way with a scarlet blush lighting up his face. Yori one, jerk face zero!!

"C'mere darlin'." I heard Sludge say as he hoisted me up into his lap. I wriggled uncomfortably as my wrists glowed bright blue and shot together and Sludge pressed a red button on a remote. He chuckled and patted my head as I tried to pull them apart but failed each time. My thoughts were interrupted as the ship lurched and I yelped as I was thrown out of Sludge's lap into the ready arms of Orion. I stumbled slightly as he set me down onto the ground and shoved me over to my Triceraton captor.

"Take her, you caught her."

"WHAT?!" Zed growled heatedly as he gripped my shoulder tightly and shoved me out of his way; ready to charge Orion. But he had already walked off the ship ahead of the rest of us. Grumbling profanities under his breath, Zed gripped my upper arm and dragged me down the ramp behind the two Triceratons dragging the protesting turtle into the enormous docking bay. I stared at everything that we passed in awe and came close to being run down my multiple rushing Triceratons as Zed dragged my haphazardly through the bay and into a hall way. I tripped and stumbled as Zed yanked me around the Triceraton home world towards a huge pair of metal double doors. I glanced at the turtle who seemed to be aware of where we were and was fidgeting nervously as the doors opened and we were temporarily blinded.

"Get moving!!" Zed hissed as he shoved me over the threshold and into what appeared to be a gigantic throne room.


End file.
